


your my child.

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Character, Mom Jokes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Trans Female Character, bras, familiar love, well she's possibly trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: this idea wouldnt leave me alone.





	your my child.

**Author's Note:**

> although im a white-trans girl, these charachters have no specific race in mind so you can imagine them being any race in this scenario.

she was standing in front of the mirror looking down, trying to hook the bra she had brought for herself with cash she got from doing odd jobs, when she felt soft hands at her back and a soft voice say "here, let me help you with that honey" then she heard a soft click of the bra clasping together, she quickly turned around, "mom, what are you doing here?!". the child's mom just smiled at her and said "i wanted to see if my favorite child wanted to go and do something today, but now i see we need to have a heart to heart" the young child with a bra began to turn around, "but i wasn't doing anything wrong" she started protest, the mom let out a small chuckle "whoa there, i never said you were, look all i was going to say is its clear you need to explore your gender identity, and im not going to stop you but if your going to be wearing bras we need to get you fitted because im worried the reason you were having trouble clasping this one is it might be to small, you can continue wearing it for now but please take it off in a couple hours, it might have the same effect as a binder and its dangerous to keep those on for more then a couple hours, and afterwards me and your mom will take you to get fitted if you want that, and i also just want you to know wherever you land on the gender spectrum, you will always be my child and i will always love you and so will your other mom, we know what its like to be persecuted for being different and we would never do that to you", the child turned around and hugged her mom, the mom hugged back "now lets go out and get some milkshakes,im buying", the child laughed "mom, im your kid your always buying".

**Author's Note:**

> a the end didnt feel right here but it was just a short story.


End file.
